


Settle Down This Beating Heart

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe- GTA V, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Pre-Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: Working for the Fakes is always interesting.





	Settle Down This Beating Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love the [GTA V Rear Access](https://roosterteeth.com/episode/let-s-play-2018-gta-v-rear-access) video, okay.

Working for the Fakes is always interesting.

It’s probably the mildest way to put things anyway given the number of times they wind up all over the news after a job or heist or just a typical Tuesday for them. 

Maniacs, all of them, and they’ve come to Ryan with job offers enough times that he’s gotten a feel for the way they work. Doesn’t need to think twice before signing on, which is probably not the smartest thing to do, but he likes them. Trusts them a great deal more than just about anyone looking to hire him on.

Ryan’s a little restless without a lot to do at this stage of things, so he finds himself wandering the warehouse the Fakes are using to stage things for the upcoming heist.

It’s chaotic in an oddly organized way, teams in coveralls repainting vehicles while others go over the weapons that arrived earlier that day. They’ve set up tables and whiteboards along one wall where Geoff and several members of B-Team are going over contingency plans.

A lot of hustle and bustle, so it’s not too much of a surprise when someone with their face glued to their phone bumps into Ryan. 

The guy looks up with a faintly annoyed look on his face like it’s _Ryan’s_ fault for not watching where he’s going.

Ryan blinks down at the guy in surprise, not for the first time grateful the mask makes it impossible for people to see things like that. 

The guy’s on the lean side with hair that’s either going for the artfully mussed look people claim is still _in_ , or like he just rolled out of bed and has never met a comb in his life. Douchey gold-framed sunglasses even though it’s night and they’re inside for God’s sake.

When it becomes obvious the guy isn’t about to apologize for running into Ryan – isn’t even moving – Ryan takes a step back out of his space.

The guy makes this noise in his throat that reeks of disgust, lips thinning as he looks Ryan over and then he goes on his way without a word.

Ryan doesn’t quite sigh because he’s used to reactions like that. People recognizing his mask and connecting it to all the stupid, over-exaggerated rumors floating around Los Santos that make him out to be this horrible monster. Expect him to be some sick fuck who gets off on killing people or worse, and really, it’s kind of exhausting at times.

Because, look.

There’s a very clear difference between being some kind of psychopath who just loves killin’, and being a guy who likes a little chaos in his life. (True, they can look the same from an outside perspective from time to time, but what can you do?)

Ryan looks over when he hears footsteps approaching and sees Michael walking over, a grin on his face that’s far too amused for what just happened.

“Don’t worry about that asshole,” he says, clapping Ryan on the shoulder. “He’s on loan from Burnie, but Geoff’s been thinking about asking for a refund.”

Ryan would ask, but in this city you learn not to, so - 

“I can see why,” Ryan says, “chatty guy like that?”

Which is rich coming from someone with a reputation like his, Ryan knows. Still, Michael’s reaction is a bit unexpected.

Michael fucking _loses_ it.

Cackles like a demented hyena, tears at the corner of his eyes as he hangs off Ryan laughing like an idiot while Ryan watches in confusion.

“Oh, man,” Michael says, breathless with laughter as he gets himself under control. “Oh, man, if only you knew.”

Ryan looks back to where the guy’s settled himself in a quiet corner, something oddly familiar about him that Ryan can’t quite place.

========

Ryan likes the Fake AH Crew.

Likes the way they operate, so different than most of the crews in the city. They have morals, lines they refuse to cross no matter what, and that’s definitely worth respect in a place like Los Santos.

He’d been a little wary the first time they approached him for a job way back when. Didn’t have much to go on aside from word of mouth and the same kind of rumors circulating around the city that claimed he bathed in the blood of his enemies, so.

It was a bit of a leap of faith on his part, and while that job hadn’t exactly gone smoothly, it had gained them some points in his book.

And then a few months later they’d come to him with another job, and he’d agreed because the payout sounded good. The one after that was more for fun than money, although he certainly got a decent cut.

It’s gotten to the point where Ryan doesn’t sweat the details when they all him up or one of them shows up at one of his usual haunts, sly smile on their face and an offer he doesn’t want to refuse.

More often than not it’s fun, challenging the ways playing muscle for some unimaginative idiot or accepting a bounty on some poor fucker. Far more interesting, at any rate, and it’s never a good thing for anyone when Ryan gets bored.

========

Apparently Geoff never got around to firing the douche with the sunglasses because Ryan keeps seeing around.

Usually off in a corner by himself fiddling with his phone, or eyeing the maps by the planning table with this frown on his face. Every so often Ryan will see him talking to one of the others, but he seems to be doing his level best to avoid Ryan.

And that would be fine, if he wasn’t so damn obvious about it. Sketchy as hell the way he scuttles off whenever he spots Ryan. It could be more down to him having heard the rumors about the Vagabond than anything...untoward, but Ryan keeps a close eye on him anyway. 

Michael’s usually around, too. Excited that Geoff’s gotten them mini-guns to play with for the heist and loathe to let them out of his sight for too long. Usually runs into Ryan when the douche with the sunglasses has done something to catch his attention.

“Seriously, don’t mind him. He’s an idiot,” Michael says, and drags Ryan off to test fire the mini-guns, make sure they're in working order and all. 

Really.

========

The escape plan is like something out of a summer blockbuster movie, and Ryan is kind of in love with it.

“This is the stupidest thing we’ve ever done, holy shit,” Michael says, adjusting the shoulder straps of the bag slung over his shoulder. “Why are we like this?”

Geoff either doesn’t hear Michael over the quiet rumble of the gathered bikes, or acts like he doesn’t as he goes over the plan one last time.

They’re practicing for the grand finale at an old air field north of Los Santos and they’ve managed to draw a bit of a crowd. Members of B-Team clustered off to the side along with Sunglasses McDouche with his arms crossed over his chest and a slight frown on his face as he watches them.

Someone’s set up a ramp halfway down the runway and marked down lines on the tarmac so they can better visualize their parts. Know exactly where everyone needs to be if they hope to pull this off, let alone get out of it with all limbs intact.

It would be too risky to bring in the big guns this early, draw attention they don’t need so there’s a platform not too far behind the ramp they’re meant to land on. Little paper hoop they need to pass through with the proper dimensions and Michael’s not wrong about this being insane.

Five men on motorcycles attempting to hit a ramp that will launch them into the air and – hopefully – through the hoop and onto a narrow platform.

What could possibly go wrong?

========

There was a job Ryan worked with the Fakes a while back. 

Supposed to be a simple little bank robbery – or as simple as those ever get – and things had gone to shit.

Last-minute shift changes they hadn’t known about until it was too late, a bank-teller who was just a little too brave, daring. Defiantly hit the alarm even with Michael and Ryan closing in on her with guns raised with the intent of scaring her into falling into line like the others.

Didn’t work though, and they ended up cutting things short, moving the timetable up. Never did get through the vault doors, but they got a decent take. Enough to cover the cost of all the prep-work that had gone into things and take the sting out of how badly things had gone wrong when it was all over.

Getting to that point though - 

Jesus.

Ryan’s never been afraid of heights, and that proved vital in the escape when Ryan’s getaway car got caught up in the explosion meant to act as a distraction. There had been a lot of screaming and running and shooting after that, Ryan certain he was going to die in some grimy alley before Geoff’s voice came over the comms.

Calm and confident as he directed Ryan to the roof of a nearby building for a chopper pickup. Cops on his ass, a dizzying drop to the ground thirty stories down if he fucked up.

Beautiful sight of a chopper hovering a few feet from the edge of the building that running jump to meet it. Hands slapping against the warm metal of the skids after a terrifying moment of doubt – and then there are hands pulling him into the chopper.

Michael yelling at him over the sound of the rotors because Ryan had gotten a little fucked up in the wreck, bleeding heavily and the world starting to slip out of focus.

One of the last things he remembered seeing was a flash of gold when the chopper’s pilot looked behind him to see if Ryan had made it before swinging the chopper around to make their escape.

========

It takes a while for Ryan to connect the dots, realize where he’s seen Sunglasses McDouche before.

Pain and blood loss don’t make for a great anything, but -

“I know you, don’t I?” 

The guy startles at his voice.

And sure, maybe Ryan could have gone the route where he doesn’t corner the poor bastard, but this is the kind of thing people expect from the Vagabond. (He’d hate to disappoint.)

“Uh...”

Ryan cocks his head at the unexpected accent. 

“Bank heist about a year ago?” he says. “You were flying the chopper.”

Because that’s kind of the thing with this guy.

Michael’s claim that he’s the kind of idiot Geoff wants far away from the crew and their business here in Los Santos doesn’t really hold a lot of water when it’s clear they give hi important roles in their heists.

Ryan’s seen him talking to the others, going over maps and heist plans with Geoff and Jack and passed by the room he’s been given at the penthouse late at night. Seen the light on under the door and heard the guy moving around, and muttering to himself. 

Caught him in the penthouse's kitchen sleepy-eyed and hair even messier than usual like he’s been running his hands through it with aeronautical charts of Los Santos and the surrounding areas spread out before him.

Ryan doesn’t know if Burnie keeps sending the guy out here to get him out of his hair or if the Fakes are trying to steal him away, but it’s obvious he’s not some bumbling idiot.

The guy cocks his head, and for once it doesn’t look somehow insulting. Like he’s not impressed with everything Ryan chooses to be. Thinks he’s just some petty criminal playing dress-up the way Ryan feels sometimes.

“Didn’t expect you’d remember that,” he says, and there’s a small smile on his face. “You were out of it at the time.”

To put it mildly, yes.

“You got us out of there,” Ryan says. “I remembered that.”

The guy laughs, and Ryan - 

Look.

It’s a nice sound.

Warm, friendly. 

Lights the guy’s face up and Ryan is a weak, weak man because it’s a nice face and Meg’s always telling him he needs to get out more. Take chances, find him a nice man who wouldn’t mind dating a guy with a thing for masks and face paint, which.

It’s not a _thing_ , not the kind she keeps insinuating at any rate.

“Um,” Ryan says, because he is also an awkward, awkward man. “You want to grab a coffee sometime?”

The guy looks around, and right, right.

They’re in the penthouse’s kitchen where things like the stupidly expensive and overly complicated espresso machine live.

“That’s what I came in here for before you cornered me, yes,” he says, and then freezes as his brain processes Ryan’s awkward, awkward offer. “Wait.”

Ryan waits.

He’d much rather make an awkward, awkward escape, but - 

“Are you - “ The guy laughs again, and reaches up to push his sunglasses into his hair as he smiles at Ryan.

He looks a little confused, like he hadn’t really expected the Vagabond cornering him to turn out this way, but not completely opposed to Ryan’s offer.

“Coffee sounds lovely.”

========

“So,” Michael says, something infinitely amused to his voice. “I hear Gavin’s not avoiding you anymore.”

Ryan rolls his eyes because he’s heard something similar from the others over the last few days. Ever since he and Gavin had that little chat in the kitchen.

They haven’t had time for that coffee with the preparing for the heist and all, but they’ve made do. 

Geoff’s espresso maker is a marvel of modern technology and the penthouse is quiet and peaceful early in the morning before the others are up and about.

Not the worst place to sit and share a drink with. Talk a little about this and that and come to the realization that they’re both incredibly awkward idiots.

That Gavin had been avoiding Ryan because he doesn’t do well with new people, and not because of the Vagabond’s reputation after all.

“You could say that,” Ryan says, and gives Michael a look when he chortles.

_Chortles._

“Michael - “

“About fucking time,” he says, and he’s still amused, if a little fond. “We were getting tired of watching you two assholes dance around each other.”

That’s not what was going on?

“That’s not what we were doing,” Ryan protests, because _no_. “Michael - “

Michael’s laughing again, and Ryan gives up because there’s no point in trying to get through to him when he gets like this.

========

“Jesus Christ.”

Michael and Jeremy pull up on either side of Ryan, duffel bags full of money over their shoulders.

Geoff and Jack are racing back after setting the ramp in place, everything going according to plan.

“Fucking gaudy, right?” Michael asks, grin in his voice as they watch the gold Titan pass by overhead.

A fucking _gold Titan_ because that’s nice and inconspicuous. 

“I mean,” Ryan says, not really sure how to finish that sentence but tries his best anyways. “It’s definitely something?”

Michael shoots Ryan a look, corners of his mouth twitching as Jeremy starts laughing.

“That’s one way to put it, yeah,” Michael agrees.

Michael’s watching him, this little smirk on his face.

“Got any plans after this?” he asks, like he doesn’t know.

Like the others don’t know about him and Gavin and this awkward fumbling thing they’re doing. Haven’t been watching like it’s the best thing they’ve seen in ages, teasing and mocking and generally being assholes.

“Well,” Ryan says, and it’s a mix of the rush that comes when a heist goes well and the people he’s working with that has him in such a good mood. Willing to play along with whatever Michael’s angling towards. “I was thinking about getting coffee.”

Michael looks like he’s going to say something else, but then Geoff’s yelling at them to get themselves together as Gavin brings the Titan around, lining up with the runway.

With the cops on their tails they’re only going to have one shot at this, and with any luck the hours of practice they went through will pay off. Land them nice and neat in the cargo hold of the Titan with Gavin flying them to safety. 

This definitely hasn’t been the norm when it comes to heists, but it certainly hasn’t been boring.

They hear the Titan approaching, Gavin’s voice over the comms as he gives the word and then it’s wind and speed and the feeling of weightlessness as his wheels hit the ramp and he finds himself airborne. His bike hangs in the air for a long moment before he hits his target, the others coming in for their own landings one by one until they’re all accounted for.

There’s a moment where they stare at each other in stunned surprise before the cheering starts, and Ryan sits back and watches them.

He’s been offered a permanent spot in the crew in the past, but he’s never taken them up on it.

Watching them now, though, with Gavin’s laughter in his ear and the promise of interesting times ahead of him if he stays, Ryan thinks he might have finally run out of reasons to turn their offer down.


End file.
